


DRAGON TAMER™

by JazamineL



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Camelot, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kissing, M/M, Magic, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oral Sex, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Rough Sex, Sassy, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Arthur tames his Dragon...Warning, Contains gay sex.





	DRAGON TAMER™

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


** _DRAGON_ **

         **_TAMER_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" What else are you hiding, my Dragonlord?"  
The sound of Arthur's voice was but, a deep rumble that made Merlin shiver at it. Though he would hate to admit it but, the King had ways to make even him, the last DragonLord and King of Druids, weak at his touch. Merlin bucked beneath his King.  
  
  


With the Kingdom of Camelot finally brought to peace, there was the birth of Albion. All those were welcomed and offered a place of security. Arthur ruled Albion with mercy and fairness. He only believed in the good of the innocent and helped so many in the few years he had sat on the throne so far.  
  


Merlin, as well as his Knights, Sir Leon, Lancelot, Gwain and the others were now the Knights of Albion and served their King. Merlin, was his Court Warlock and Physician, ruling his people of Magic and guiding them beside Arthur. It was no secret that they were both _very_ close. Many knew of their relationship as more than Friends and choose to accept it.  
  
  


" Nothing, My Lord." The Warlock purred, blue eyes dilated looking up at Arthur's. "Why do you think such a thing?"  
  


Soft lips attacked Merlin's neck and his hands immediately slid into the thickness of golden hair. He moaned and rolled his hips, only for larger calloused hands to grip them. He was about to whine in protest but, was momentarily stunned when Arthur's cock pushed into him, pulsing against Merlin's luscious walls.  
  


"Ar-Arthur!"

 

Those hands moved to his milky thighs and spread them wider. Merlin whimpered. He could never get used to Arthur's cock and he loved it. How he managed to always find the right spot to please him, a growl escaping the King's lips as he thrusted.  
  


"Oh-Oh Arthur!"  
  
  


Lips bruised from kissing, cheeks flushed red and mouth agap with cries of ecstasy breathing past Arthur's ear. Raven dark hair longer that it curled at his neck and brushed at the pillows.

  
"My King!"  


" Dragon," Arthur nipped at creamy skin, "who do you belong to?"  


Merlin bucked, his legs shaking so they hooked themselves around the waist of their King and his heels dug into the back of strong thighs.

  
" Y-you, my King! " The young warlock gasps, blue eyes flashing gold in passion. "Hmmm! Only you."  
  


Arthur groans at those words.  
Bloody right, he belonged to him. Merlin was his DragonLord and his Warlock. He only wished he had staked his claim on the Magic King sooner. All that time wasted but, he understand why he didn't know and why Merlin had to hide it from him. Now was all that mattered.  
  


And all that mattered the tight feeling of Merlin clenching around his cock and pulling him in, eager to please and not ever have Arthur leave. The DragonLord mewled when Arthur wined his hips, the sensation carving into Merlin's being.  
  


" Yes! Arthur, oh yes!"  
  


Desperate sounds escaped those lips Arthur was so fond of kissing. A pretty, pink little cock slapping against a flat fair stomach, leaking and just begging to release.  


"Merlin." It was just a whisper but, the warlock heard and met Arthur's stare.  


He had longed for some time to be buried inside his former manservant. And at first he ignored the desires, tried love but, nothing compared to what he felt with Merlin. From the moment they met, he knew there was something about him. Little did he know that they were to become friends, then lovers and fight evil magic then, bring peace to the Camelot because of their entwined destinys.  
  


If you had told Arthur his destiny was that he was to fall in love with a Warlock, he would have said that you were enchanted by magic and have some poor innocent magic user burnt. Now, all he could think about was Merlin. And how he looked so wanton under him, letting out little cries of pleasure.  


 

Milk cream legs strapped around his waist as he pounded his tight little bottom. And oh, how he loved it and the reactions he received. The wild moans, the feeling of tiny claws clawing up his back and to his shoulders. He was sure they would show in the morning and for a few weeks. They were worth it, as Merlin arched his back, his little ass squeezing.

 

"Call out my name, my Dragon."  
It was an order and though he had stopped giving those to Merlin once he found out the truth, he only did it when they were like this. As well as Merlin ever submitting when he was beneath Arthur or on his knees with his King's cock in his lips and his head bobbing.

"Oh, Arthur! Please, so-so close, please! Arthur!"  


Arthur growled in response knowing that his DragonLord was nearing his climax. He had pleased him enough to know what Merlin liked and what drove to the edge. He knew his whole body and what he wanted. Especially when Merlin revealed his slender neck, like now. He dragged his teeth against the skin, gaining a shiver and a jerk.

 

"Yes-yes!"

 

Arthur rutted against the lean warlock's slick body as he too, climaxed. Spilling on his stomach and Arthur's, arching at the feel of his King pouring hot into him.

 

"Oh-Oh, Arthur! Ohhh," Merlin gave a wiggle of his hips and smiled blissfully, kissing at His King's face. Arthur hummed lowly and dropped his head into the small of Merlin's neck, sliding his arms around his Lover and best friend, hugging him. His seed buried in his lover as he kissed him sweetly, Merlin sighing into it and wrapping his arms round Arthur's neck.  
  
  
  


He knew he didn't deserve one such as Merlin. One who was loyal to the bone and had put up with his stubbornness from the beginning. But, he would prove it until he told himself he was actually worthy of His Dragon's Love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
